


I Love You Alex Danvers

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: (Based off of the episode "Alex" ) Maggie confesses her love for Alex as they start their many of firsts together.





	I Love You Alex Danvers

I Love You Alex Danvers

“I love you Alex Danvers.” Alex looked up at Maggie, unsure if she had heard those words come out of her mouth. She bit her lip. Maggie had just told her she loved her, she felt her heart racing against her chest. She looked into the pools of brown eyes she felt her smile grow slightly. 

Of course she had known that she was in love with Maggie, ever sense their first kiss. But she didn't know when the right time to tell her was. She had been so smitten with the fact that Maggie actually even wanted to be with her despite of who her sister was. 

But as she stared at Maggie then, she knew now was the perfect time as any to say how she felt about her. She wanted to say so many things but she figured right now saying those words would mean so much to the both of them. She gulped as she moved her hand to Maggie's cheek as she adjusted herself on the hospital bed. 

“I love you too Maggie Sawyer.” She whispered softly as she felt Maggie press her forehead against hers, she brushed her nose gently kissing his her lips lightly. Kissing Maggie always felt like the first time they kissed. She didn't want this feeling to go away ever. 

“And I'll never stop loving you.” She heard Maggie say as they both pulled away from the lack of air supply from their lungs. Alex smiled lovingly as she felt Maggie move her back down to the pillow that was beneath her. 

“You should rest.” She said softly as she brushed some of Alex's hair away from her eyes. Alex nodded as she leaned into her hand loving the feeling of it rubbing against her cheek as she closed her eyes so she could rest. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
